YUGI'S PAST FULLY REVIELED
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: This is a bit of a tear jerker so be warned. It's a Charmed and Yugi crossover.


**CHAPTER 1  
"An Illness And A Past Suicide Atempt Revieled"**

Yugi walked down stairs and into the kitchen half asleep.

**  
"Aibou, did you stay up late again?" Yami asked.**

**  
"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**  
Yami laughed a bit. **

"I thought so." Yami said.

The truth which Yami didn't know was that Yugi was working 2 full time jobs, and 2 part time jobs not to mention he was taking a full course load at Domino College. Yugi was dressed up a bit for one of his Full time jobs.

"Off to work?" Yami asked.

**  
"Yeah." Yugi said pulling out his travel mug and pour some coffee in it.**

**  
"I thought so." Yami said.**

**  
"See ya after work." Yugi said.**

**  
"Okay Aibou." Yami said.**

**  
Yugi walked out and grabbed his bag and keys and started his car and drove to work. Hours past and soon Yugi's due time past and nothing. Yami looked at his watch. **

'Where is Aibou?' Yami thought to himself.

**  
MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL**

**A John Doe paisent started to wake up after being unconsious for hours and pain came to him and through the link he shared with Yami. Yami winced, crimson eyes widen in shock. **

-AIBOU!-

**  
A doctor was going through the paisent's wallet and found his home number and called the Kame Game Shop. Yami winced a bit more before he answered the phone. **

"Game Shop." Yami said.

**  
"Uh, are you related to Yugi Motou?" The doctor asked.**

**  
"Yeah." Yami said**

"I'm his twin brother." He said.  


**"He was involed in a car accidnet afew hours ago..." The doctor started.**

**  
Yami looked shock. So that's why I feel so much in pain...**

**  
"I-Is my brother okay...?" Yami finally said.**

**  
"He's been unconsious for hours and he's getting an MRI. But, I would suggest that you and what ever other family and friends you two have come out here fast." The doctor said.**

**  
Yami nodded, now feeling quite scared and worried. **

"O-Okay..." Yami said.

**  
"Good." The doctor hung up and called to see what the MRI showed.**

**Yugi painfully pushed the nurse call button. They came and gave him something for pain.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE SHOP**

**Solomon was sitting behind the counter running shop. Yami came up to him. **

"G-Grandpa..." Yami started.

**  
"What is it, Yami?" Solomon asked.**

**  
"W-We got a call from Domino Hospital...Y-Yugi's been in a car accient..." Yami started.**

"Let's go." Solomon said and closed shop.

**"Call the guys." He said.**

**  
Yami nodded slowly. **

"O-Okay..." Yami started.

**  
Joey was watching TV in his appartment. His phone rang. Joey got up and answered it.**

**"Ello." Joey said.**

**  
"J-Joey... It's me." Yami said.**

**  
"Yami, what's going on?" Joey asked.**

**  
"I-It's Yugi..." Yami started.**

**  
"What about Yug?" Joey asked getting worried.**

**  
"H-He's been a car accient..." Yami started.**

**  
"Is he..." Joey started.**

**  
"W-We don't know yet...me and grandpa are heading to the hosptial right now..." Yami started.**

"I'll be right over." Joey said.

**  
The door was knocked on and it was Tea. Joey hung up and rushed to The Game Shop. Yami slowly went over and open the door. Both came in as well as Tristin.**

**  
"Let's go to the hosiptal then." Solomon started.**

**  
Yami nodded, still very worried. With that the group rushed out and to the hospital where they were taken to the still bearly conscious Yugi.**

**  
"A-Aibou..." Yami said, almost running up to him, with tears in his**

"M-M-Mou H-H-Hitori n-no B-B-Boku..." Yugi started painfully.

**  
Yami ran his figners through Yugi's hair. **

"I-It's okay, Aibou... I-I'm here..." Yami started.

The doctor walked in.

**"You must be friends and family of Yugi, huh?" The doctor asked.**

**  
The group nodded.**

"Among other things he seems to have broken his back." The doctor said walking over to the bed and put his hands on Yugi's ankles.

"I need you to tell me when you can feel my hands." The doctor said.

The doctor slowly started moving his hands up Yugi's body. Soon his got to Yugi's waist.

"I-I feel... them..." Yugi started.

**  
"I see. Unforgently he seems to be paralyzed. Wither it's perement or not I can't say." The doctor said and walked out.**

**Yugi amethyst orbs look at Yami tears brimming over. Yami was too upset. **

6 MONTHS LATER

**Yugi was released from the hospital and went home his grandpa and brother weren't expecting him. Soon the bell on the game shop door rang as some one entered. Yami looked shock. **

"A-Aibou? What you doing home from the hosptial?" Yami asked.

**  
"They released me." Yugi said his hand gripped the arm rest of the chair.**

**  
Yami looked very confsued.**

**  
"It doesn't matter." Yugi said as his hands moved to the wheel rims on the chair.**

**  
"I guess so..." Yami said.**

"As long as you are home." He said.

**  
Yugi smiled at his brother and carefully rolled over to the counter understably annoyed.**

**/It's so hard to get around on my own in here./**

**  
-I wish I could help...-**

**  
"This thing has handle that can be pushed to move but, I don't wanna go there when I can help it. Oww." Yugi said while trying to roll the wheelchair.**

**  
"What some help, Aibou?" Yami asked worriely, ready to help if Yugi asked of him.**

Yugi sighed.

**"Please." Yugi said.**

**  
Yami nodded and came over to help. Yugi was shaking the hand on the coulter side. Yami notice this. **

"Your hand okay?" Yami asked.

"I just pinched it between the rim and the counter." Yugi said.

**  
"It's fine." He said.**

**  
"Okay Aibou." Yami said.**

**  
Yugi was doing an exalent job of his emontional task.**

"Yami...I..." Yugi started.

**  
"What is it?" Yami asked.**

**  
Yugi looked at his brother his once bright amethyst orbs were dull the duelist was depressed.**

**  
"What's the matter, Aibou?" Yami asked.**

**  
Yugi started to cry.**

"Aibou... The doctor said it might be temporaily." Yami said.

**  
"I've felt very depressed for the last 6 mouths." Yugi finnally said.**

**  
"Oh Aibou..." Yami said as he gave him a hug.**

**  
Yugi hugged his brother back as tears cascaded down his checks.**

**  
MONTHS PASS THEN YEARS SOON 2 YEARS PASS**

**  
Yugi was still depressed. Or had been until 2 month before. Yugi slowly walked into the game shop.**

**"Yami..." Yugi started.**

**  
Yami was watching the store when Yugi came in. Yami had a bit of head ache. **

"Hmmm?" Yami said as he slowly looked towards him.

"What is it Yugi?" He asked.

**  
"Forget it." Yugi said not wanting to worry Yami. Yugi hadn't eat much in 2 months.**

"You sure?" Yami asked.

**  
"I don't feel very good." Yugi said.**

**  
Yugi was able to walk for the last 1 and 6 months.**

**  
"Yugi..." Yami started.**

**  
"What?" Yugi asked.**

Yugi was leaning on the counter.

**  
"It's nothing..." Yami started.**

Yami's head ache was till buggin him.

**  
"I wish the room would quit spining." Yugi mumbled.**

**  
Yami slowly stood up from his chair. **

"How about we get you to bed? Maybe some sleep will help." Yami said.

**  
"OK." Yugi said.**

**  
Yami helped Yugi to the bed room.**

**  
"Yami...my right arm..." Yugi started having noticed said arm laying limply at his side.**

**  
"I can't move my arm...the room is spining and I have a very major head ache. Not to mention having trouble seeing." Yugi said.**

**  
Yami was getting even more worried**

**  
"I think it's serious." Yugi said there was a opened medical book on Yugi's desk as he sat down on the bed.**

**  
"Yugi..." Yami started.**

**  
"The page that the medical book is open to on my desk." Yugi said falling backward lossing consiousness.**

**  
"Yugi!" Yami wince, shouting made his head ache worse.**

The page the medical book was open to was bad it had symtoms for a stroke listed and all of them matched Yugi's. Yami didn't know what to do. Solomon came into the bedroom of Yugi. Yami looked at him very worried. 

"G-Grandpa..." Yami started on the vergue of crying, he still had an head ache.

**  
"What's wrong?" Solomon asked checking his unconscious grandson.**

**  
Yami slowly pointed to the book Yugi had. Solomon raised an eyebrow and came over and looked at the book.**

"And your near tears about this why?" Solomon asked unaware Yugi had been sick with any of the symtoms.

**  
"Y-Yugi has the same things..." Yami started.**

**  
"T-That is what he told me before..."**

**  
"Then we better call an ambulance and one of us should keep an eye on him." Solomon said.**

Yami nodded slowly.

**  
"You stay with him. I'll call." Solomon said and walked out quickly.**

**  
He called the amublance and it soon arrived and they loaded Yugi into it. Yami nodded slowly again, now tears falling down his checks. **

"Stay with him." Solomon whispeared.

**  
Yami nodded again.**

**  
ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER AT THE HOSPITAL**

**Yugi's left hand clinched as he started to come to. Yami had sat near by, his head ache had gotten worse, but he was too worried about Yugi to care. **

"A-Aibou...?" Yami started and one could tell that Yami had been crying alot.

Yugi looked at Yami. Yami tried to smile, but the tears still flowed. Yugi's left hand moved towards Yami's closet hand. Yami slowly takes it into his.

**  
"It...gonna...take...quite...a...bit..of time." Yugi said.**

Yami couldn't say anything, the tears and his saddenss got in the way.

**  
"Sir, Yugi is gonna be fine with time." The doctor said.**

**  
Yami could only nod slowly. Yugi sqezzed Yami's hand lightly. Months of painful physical therby pass by. None had notice but Yami was slowly wasn't acting like himself. What had happen to Yugi scared him mentaly to the point that something had happen. Yugi had been sent home a month ago and unforturnately need a cane for support and hadn't been stand or walking much at all. Yami sat by himself, a distant look could be seen in his crimson eyes. Yugi had changed unnoticed by anyone.**

"Yugi," his grandpa called out "Supper is ready."

**  
Yugi slowly sat up and grabbed the cane and slowly walked down stairs. He passed Yami on his way to the kicthen. Yami was sitting by himself on the far end of the living room. Yugi stopped and peaked in. Yami wasn't looking at anything special, he just sat there in the quiet room not moving expcet for a slight rise and fall of his chest while he breath.**

**  
"Yami..." Yugi started.**

Yami was quiet, he didn't even move to look at him.

**  
"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi tried.**

Again Yami didn't move a muscle. Yugi sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Yugi, is Yami coming?" his grandpa asked him.

**  
"I couldn't even get him to look at me." Yugi said.**

"Hmmm he had not been himself since your stroke..." Solomon started.

**  
Yugi sighed.**

**"I can understand that..." Yugi started.**

"Yugi, what happen then did scared him." Solomon said.

**  
"It's gonna take time for both of us." Yugi said.**

**Yugi didn't even sound like his old self anymore amd very rarely if ever talked since the stroke. Grandpa nodded.**

"I'm alittle worried about Yami thought..." Solomon said.

"I notice he hasn't eaten much lately since then." He said.

**  
Yugi sighed as he ate a few bite and put the untinsil down. Yugi's normally bright amethyst orbs lock with Solomon's plum orbs...but they were dull.**

"And you," Solomon started.

"don't look so good either. The doctor told you to eat more." He said.

**  
The depression Yugi felt was starting to show in his eyes. Yugi looked away from his grandpa. Grandpa sighed as he got some food on a plate for Yami. **

"I'm going to see if Yami is going to at least try and eat to day. When I come back I want to alest see a bigger dent in yours." Solomon said as he went to the living room.

Yugi picked the untinsil up again and ate more. Yugi ate half the food and then he took off his shirt and was stareing at something he had kept secret from everyone even Yami. The only one who knew about it was Solomon. Yugi was stareing and running a finger down a long old scar down his chest. A bit later Grandpa came back with sigh. The plate was gone from his hands.

"He didn't even take the plate but I left it on the table near by. Maybe later he will eat it when he feels like it." Solomon said, mostly to himself.

Solomon sighed. Yugi looked at him.

"I still don't understand why you haven't told or shown Yami yet." Solomon said.

**  
"I guess I don't wanna have to explain how it happened." Yugi said walking out using the cane and forgeting his shirt.**

"Okay..." Solomon said and went to doing the dishes.

**  
Yugi saw his brother and sat next to him. Yugi's shirt sat in the chair he had sat in back in kitchen. Yugi notice the plate Grandpa had for Yami, still sitting on the living room table untouch. Yami had barely moved from his spot. Yugi knew it was time if he veribly couldn't get Yami to look at him he do something physhical and took Yami's hand to see if he even looked at him first before he'd do something more drastic. At frist the other hand and arm started to move alittle before they rested grasping the other arm, almost up to the shoulder. But other then that Yami didn't move. Yugi sighed and moved the hand he held and decided to see if his scar would get Yami's attention and put Yami's hand on his chest where the scar was. Once again Yami still didn't move.**

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Crismon eyes had this strange distant look to them. As if Yami wasn't even home in his own body. Like if his mind and soul had retreated into the puzzle or something. Yugi placed his hands on the item he knew well. Yami's mind and soul had hidden themself deep within the puzzle, like trying to hide from the outside world. Yugi sensed it and Yami being the only one who kept him from doing something stubid he took a chance. He himself went in to search for his other half. His other soul room was a bit dark, darker then it was cause many of the toruches that use to light it up were out. Yugi sighed and decided to try from within.

**"YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed.**

There was no answer, but Yugi knew his other was somewere deep within the maze of his mind. Yugi sighed and started to search the puzzle for Yami. It took him awhile until hie found him. Yami was culled up in one of rooms the maze. Until in the real world where his body didn't move to much, here in his soul room Yami was shivering but not becasue he was cold. No cause the puzzle wasn't cold to Yugi. Crismon eyes were wet from crying.

"Yami..." Yugi started from the doorway.

Crismon eyes spies him but then Yami curlled himself into a deepr ball, burying his head in his legs, shivering even more. Yugi walked in. Not noticing he still had no shirt and the scar was still there in the soul room. Yugi sat next to Yami. Yugi then notice this room was darker then others mostly cause more Shadow Magic had free run in the room.

"I need you more then you know." Yugi said now running his hand down the long old scar on his chest which was obvesious with out his shirt on.

Yami still tried to hid himself, still shacking.

**  
"Before I was givin the puzzle I..." Yugi started as he tried to take Yami's hand.**

Yami, who was still tring to hide, tried to move his hand out from Yugi's.

"Sorry, can't let you go yet." Yugi said putting Yami's hand on his chest at the top of the scar and moved it down it a bit.

At that momet wet Crismon eyes appepred from behind the legs, almost starting at Yugi with a confused questionable look. Yugi let go and looked at the scar.

**"I tried to kill myself before I was given the puzzle." Yugi said.**

Wet crismon eyes blink a bit.

**  
"There have been several times since I got it I thought of it." Yugi said.**

**"I almost succedded at it too the first try." He added.**

Yugi saw new tears forming from those crimson eyes but they weren't the trears from before. 

"W-Why...d-didn't...y-you told me...t-this before...?" Yami finally in mouths spoke, the voice very soft and horse from not beeing use in so long.

"I guess I didn't want things to change between us." Yugi said sadly.

"T-Things...w-will never...c-changed between us..." Yami started.

"They will...your the only reason I haven't tried again...if you stay here I will." Yugi said near tears.

Yami slowly rasied the rest of his head from hiding from behind his legs. 

"I-It's just... O-Of what happen to you... Y-You're s-stroke... I... I... I was scared... I-I somehow... c-couldn't take seeing you...in pain..." Yami started.

"I'm fine now." Yugi said.

**  
Yami nodded very slowly. **

"I-I know that now... I-I..." Yami started.

**  
"What?" Yugi asked.**

"A-Aibou... I-It's just... T-Through our link... W-When you get sad... I-I get sad... W-When you're in pain... I-I'm in pain..." Yami looked a bit sad when he saids this.

**  
Yugi smiled softly.**

**"It's ok." Yugi said.**

Yugi felt this feeling coming back a feeling he hadn't given a second thought to in years creapping up in his mind. But, he managed to keep it out of the link.

**  
"Thanks Yugi." Yami said while starting to feel a little better.**

**  
"Let's go back...grandpa's been really worried about you." Yugi said.**

"Not to mention me." He said.

**  
"Alright." Yami said as he stood up.**

**  
Yugi smiled at Yami.**

"Let's get back." Yami said.

**  
Yugi sighed and lead the way.**

**"I'm sorry that I have worried you and grandpa." Yami said.**

**  
Yugi smiled softly.**

**"It's alright." Yugi said.**

**  
The two soon returned to the outside and their bodies. Since Yami haden't eaten much for a while once he was out he realized that he was extreamly hungry. He noticed the food that had been left for him and started eating. Yugi smiled and stood using his cane.**

**"Grandpa will be realiefed.**

**  
Yami nodded. Yugi sighed.**

**"He never understood why I never told you or showed you." Yugi said.**

**  
Yugi found himself stareing at his old scar. Yami stopped eating and lowered his head ashamed of himself**

**  
"It happened long ago." Yugi said.**

**  
Yugi turned around not wanting Yami to see the depressed gaze his eyes now held. Yugi started out of the room. The same thought was now filling his mind and heart. First he walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of soda.**

-Yugi don't be upset.-

**  
/Yami...I...I just haven't thought about that day in a long time./**

**  
-We all have times where we are not in the best stat of mind-**

**  
/To be honset I've nearly tried it again these last few years but, I had someone to stay here for./**

**  
-Well if you ever need to talk you know where to find me.-**

**  
/Yeah. And I'll do that./**

**  
Yugi finished his soda and went up to his room and sat at his desk. Yugi had a pen in his hand and he wrote a note and pulled out an old box he had of reminders.**

**  
/Sorry, Yami./**

-What?-

**  
Yugi's door was locked by this point.**

**/I used a knife last time. An anicent knife for that matter. I have it in my closet in a box of reminders and well.../**

**  
-Well I'm coming up now to take that ande hid it-**

**  
Yugi sat on the floor at the foot of his bed the box in front of him and the knife in hand. Yami runs up the stairs and rushes into the room and quickly grabs it from Yugi's hand. And makes his way to the door. There was a note taped to the door. And what most would assume old blood on the knife. Yugi stayed on the floor and watched Yami.**

"What is the note about?" Yami asked.

**  
/Yami.../**

**Yugi looked down at his stomach which had crimson on it.**

**/You were too late to stop my atempt./**

"Damn." Yami said.

**  
Yami picked Yugi up and brought him downstairs and told grndpa to call an ambulance, while he was trying to stop the bleeding. Solomon called the ambulance which quickly arrived.**

**/The note it explains why I.../**

**Yugi started near unconsciousness.**

**  
-Yugi you better not die or I will not forgive you.-**

**  
Yugi passed out at that point. The ambulance left with Yugi.**

**  
"Why on earth would Yugi do this again?" Solomon asked himself out loud.**

**  
Yami relized he had the note in his had and opened it**

**  
+Sorry guys,**

**Things between me and taken a turn for the worse and I think we stopped being friends. The only thing that kept me from trying this again were all my friends and Yami. It's just I already felt depressed for the last 2 years and yesterday we had a major blow out and I felt my own heart shatter and lost all reason and well I don't think I belong here anymore.+ Read Yugi's note.**

**  
"What are you reading?" Solomon asked.**

**  
"Here." Yami said as he passed it to grandpa.**

**  
Solomon read the note as well. They soon arrived and the doctors had by that time stopped the bleeding. Yugi's dull amethyst orbs open and he looks at Yami when the doctors let Yami in. Yami looked at Yugi and didn't know what to say.**

**  
"Yami...I..." Yugi started softly.**

**Yami had so many emotions that it was hard to describ and all he could do is sit in the chair with his face in his hands**

**"Sorry, for not saying something." Yugi said.**

**  
Yami just nooded.**

**"I've felt depressed for years." Yugi said.**

**Yami sighed.**

"You should have talked to someone becuase alot of what you felt was unfounded." Yami said.

**"But, Yami...my mom..." Yugi started in tears.**

**"What about her?" Yami asked.**

**  
"I saw her die...and dad..." Yugi started crying hard.**

**"I didn't know that but do you think that they would want you to live not only that their are people who love you weather you belive or not. " Yami said.**

**"It's just..." Yugi cryed tears he'd been holding in since he was 6.**

**Yami stared at Yugi.**

**  
"She...he they..." Yugi sobbed.**

**"It was my fault." Yugi said regaining control of his tears.**

**  
"Aibou... I'm sure it's not you're fault." Yami said.**

**  
"They died to protect me." Yugi said.**

Since years before Yugi and Yami gained seperate bodies Yami was now the soul bearer of the Milliennium Puzzle and Yugi unbeknownst to Yami, had something new or rather old around his neck under his clothes. But, the thin silver chain was visable in the hospital gown the pendant however was hidden under the gown. Yugi pulled the pendant out it was an old crystal. The crystal started to move when Yugi let go of it and he quickly grabbed it again.

Yugi looked at Yami.

/I can explain...this crystal is from my mom's side and is over 400 years old...and well...I'm not like any of the gang./

-Hmmm I see.-

**  
/I'm being quite serious on that one./**

A energyball appeared out of the blood in Yugi's hand were he spun it and tossed it a bit.

/My dad was only half human and half from the other end./

**  
-I see.-**

**  
/My dad was half demon and mom was a witch. Witches work for the elders. Those are the good guys in charge./**

**  
-Oh.-**

**  
/Mom's dead and dad is on the lam. That's why I changed my name. My dad is wanted he's the former DA in San Franscico./**

**  
-Oh...-**

**  
/That's where I was born as Paul Turner./**

**  
Yugi held out a wallet with an old picture of him with his folks Yugi's hair was all black.**

/That's my mom, dad and me./

The doctor had releashed Yugi and put him on bedrest at home. The once bright amethyst orbs of Yugi's were glazed over from the depression. Afew days later his father Cole Turner shimmered into the Kame Game Shop and startled the two there which was Solomon and Yami. Yami looked a bit shock.

**  
"Cole, what is it?" Solomon asked shaking the shock.**

**"Where's Paul?" Cole asked.**

"Resting upstairs." Solomon said.

**Cole sighed and looked up.**

"Yami, this is Cole Turner. Yugi's father." Solomon said.

Yami nodded. 

"I know." Yami said.

"Yugi's showed me a picture." He said.

**  
Solomon smiled. Cole headed for the stairs. Cole knocked on the door and heard a gasp he knew well from his wife and walked in and found Yugi with his eyes shut tight and a hand out in the air in front of him. Cole smiled and sighed.**

"Premontions...well it looks like you take more and more after your mother everyday...hopefully not to much like her." Cole said.

Yugi opened his eyes and laid back down and smiled at his dad.

**  
/Yami/ **

Yugi had been really freaked by his premontion.

-Yugi? What's the matter?-

/You're ok, good it hasn't happened yet...but.../

-Yugi? What's the matter? What are you talking about?-

/I'm physic...I had a premontion./

-Oh?-

**  
/It was bad...you, Tea, Tristin, Joey, Ryou...all of you were.../**

-It's okay Yugi.-

**  
/No Yami...it was today I have to.../**

Yugi stood up and shimmered out and to the front of Joey's house.

"YUGI JUST LEFT YOU TWO!" Cole shouted down the stairs.

Yami looked shock. 

-Aibou! Come back! The doctor told you stay in bed!-

**  
Yugi knocked on Joey's door expecting Joey to still be mad at him. Joey slowly opens his front door and saw Yugi.**

"Yug?" Joey asked.

**  
"Joey...I..." Yugi started unsure and hoping his friend wasn't still mad.**

**  
"What's da matter, Yuge?" Joey asked.**

**  
"Well...where to start..." Yugi started.**

"I was born in San Franscico." Yugi said.

"My mother was a collumist for the Mirrior and my dad was the DA. He was wanted and had to go on the run when mom died and so I came to live her with grandpa and we both changed our names. My real name is Paul Turner." Yugi said.

**  
"Oh." said Joey.**

**  
"And I have several abilties that are quite handy but, secret among them is Astral projecting." Yugi said and Astral projected behind Joey.**

**  
"Then there is the telekensises." The astral form said.**

The astral form disappeared.

"Then there's in Premontions, and empathy." Yugi said.

Yugi hoped with all his heart that telling his friend everything would earn his forgiveness.

"Wow..." Joey started.

Yugi winced as pain came he knew Joey didn't know about the attempts. Yugi's hands went to his stomach and he held his stomach.

"Yuge? Ya okay?" Joey asked.

"Can we go inside and I'll show you something." Yugi said.

"Ahhh sure Yuge." Joey said, a bit confused.

Once they were inside.

"Just to warn you you're in for a shock." Yugi said, with that he pulled off his shirt revieling a 6 inch scar on Yugi's chest and a healing badaged wound on his stomach.

"Oh man... What happen Yuge?" Joey asked in shock.

"The long one I did when I was 6 years old. The one on my stomach afew days ago." Yugi said.

Yugi wobbled a bit and leaned against the wall.

"Yuge, ya okay?" Joey asked.

"Doctor put me on bed rest." Yugi said.

Joey looked shock. 

"Then why ya here if ya should be in bed!" Joey demanded.

"I had a premontion that you, Yami, Tea, Tristin and Ryou would all die in an explosion and had to stop it." Yugi said.

"Yuge? Ya sure?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said and his shirit started moving near the neck.

Yugi sighed in annoence and pulled out the scrying crystal and raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder what it's trying to show me." Yugi said.

"Joey the truth is I'm not exactly human." Yugi said.

TBC...


End file.
